


Falling for Matt Watson

by lindylouwhat531



Series: Matt Watson story [1]
Category: Game Grumps, supermega
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindylouwhat531/pseuds/lindylouwhat531
Summary: You meet the Grumps and become fast friends with Matt Watson--and maybe something more.





	1. PART 1

PART 1

This was the third time in a week that you had literally physically run into Dan Avidan and Arin Hanson. The first incident was on the sidewalk where you bumped into Dan’s chest and both proceeded to apologize profusely, and confess your adoration for their work in Grumps, NSP, etc. Then, naturally, you parted ways.

Two days later, you were walking out of a breakfast joint and the door opened to knock your bagel and coffee out of your hands. It was Arin with Suzy. Apologies were again expressed profusely, and the couple insisted on buying you more food which was incredibly kind. Arin even asked your name and apologized again. Then you parted ways.

So the third time was today, you walked into a mostly empty restaurant with a cute bar in the middle. You sat at a stool and ordered a drink when suddenly you heard, “(Y/N)!” from across the room. There were Arin and Dan with a group at a booth. You waved to them, thinking that was the last of it. But they continued to wave and call you over, so you grabbed your drink and wandered over to their table. You recognized a few faces among the Grumps and 10 minute-power-hour team and shyly smiled. Arin and Suzy apologized again for the coffee incident and Dan insisted you join them since Arin was a “clutzy dick.” You took a spot next to him and introduced yourself to the group. You joined them in their crude jokes and listened intently to the business talk and endless stories. You had the best banter with the SuperMega boys who were sat directly across from you at the table. Their dirty humor and ridiculous voices made you laugh, and you shot jokes right back at them.

At a moment of decaying laughter, Dan turned to you and said, “You’re fun, I like you,” as he put his arm around you squeezing you a bit. The rest of the group chimed in with cheers of agreement and exaggerated applause.

"(Y/N), what do you do here in Cali?” Suzy asked. You explained you lame temp secretary job and the group groaned along with you. Suzy looked quickly at Arin and he nodded in agreement. “I know this is, like, sudden as hell, but I’m in desperate need of a PA and you seem like a decent candidate. If you’re interested, come by the office with a resume and all that official shit and we can work together?” The group around you stared intently. Aghast, you sputtered out, “How could I possibly say no? I’d love to be your bitch, Suzy,” which made the rest burst into laughter.

More lewd comments were shared, but your attention was drawn to Suzy who sent a quick wink toward the other side of the table at Matt and Ryan. You looked toward them and noticed that Ryan was engaged with Tucker, but Matt winked back at Suzy. He turned and saw you watching him, quickly turning red in the face; but he smiled at you. The whole exchange was curious, but you smiled at Matt anyway. He pushed up his cute, round glasses and tried to look elsewhere around the table. The rest of your time with the group was wonderful, and throughout the evening you continued to make quick and awkward eye contact with Matt that made you blush and smile—which clearly he enjoyed because his soft smile and light laugh shined across the table.

When it was time to leave, Danny gave you a high five, Arin and a few others waved at you, Suzy hugged you and whispered, “Welcome to the team.” You squeezed her hand as she walked away. Lastly was Matt and Ryan, who talked with you for a few more minutes outside. You all joked, and they sarcastically warned you about the nonsense you’d encounter at the Grumps office which made you giggle.

Ryan started to depart, waving goodbye, but Matt stood still with his hands in his pockets. He took a step toward you and said, “I know you might ‘know’ who I am, but I wanted to introduce myself a little—I don’t know—better, I guess. So, hi, I’m Matt Watson. It’s really nice to meet you.” You returned the gesture with much blushing between the two of you.

“It’s really nice to meet you too, Matt.”

“I’ll see you at the office then.”

“I guess you will.” You waved goodbye and walked in opposite directions, both looking back at each other to wave, and to get one last look.


	2. PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being friends with Matt means teasing and jokes; having a crush on Matt means nerves and shy flirting.

PART 2

The next week went by in a blur. You had sat down with Suzy to figure out your position and how you’d balance it with your desk job. She was courteous and understanding and supportive throughout the whole process. Once it all took off, you were running around the office and LA gathering supplies for the office and for future videos and ordering food for the group. You got along with everyone and were appreciated for your work, which made the job all the more fun.

The SuperMega boys would often join you on your grocery store or dollar store escapades. You drove and every time, Matt would ride shotgun. The two of you would mess around and joke with each other, changing the songs on the aux cord constantly—even showing each other new music. Ryan would chime in with the messing, but it seemed that most of Matt’s attention was on you. When you sang to the music, his eyes were fixed on you and he would grin at your enthusiasm. At the stores, the boys picked on you, playing jokes, and making embarrassing comments. The store employees rolled their eyes, but you would laugh sincerely. You had so much fun with them, and they seemed to enjoy you too. 

At the end of the week, you were cleaning up the office when a voice from behind startled you.

“Hey (Y/N)!” Matt said. 

“Hi Matty,” you teased, “don’t suppose you came over to help me.” 

“Actually, rude, because I did come all this way from my office to do just that.” You hummed doubtfully and he gasped, “(Y/N) (Y/L/N), I’m surprised. I find your lack of faith in me disturbing.” Smiling at his attempt at a silly reference, you moved on to the kitchen to clear up the leftovers. 

“I still don’t see you helping, Matthew. Grab a towel or something,” you ordered. 

“Wow, one week in the office, (Y/N), and now you’re bossing me around.” 

“Well I thought I had signed up for a PA job, not a babysitter for a 23 and 25-year-old.” Matt paused and glared at you before nodding, “Touché.” 

The two of you proceeded to tidy the kitchen, playfully tossing old food and water at each other. At one point, Arin walked by to say hello and turned to Matt saying, “Have you asked her yet?” Then Matt’s face turned red and you jumped in, “Ask me what?” Matt cleared his throat as Arin raised his eyebrows. 

“Um, I was gonna ask if, uh, if you wanted to… come over and play games with Ryan and me tonight,” Matt fumbled. You smiled at his nervous question and didn’t notice Arin’s confused expression. 

“Sounds fun, sure I’ll come by later,” you replied. Matt smiled and sighed in relief, “Cool, awesome. I’ll uh, I’ll text you our address or something.” He turned to look back at Arin who shot him a disbelieving look, and as Arin turned to walk away you could hear him mutter, “Pussy.” You giggled and Matt just smiled at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay chapter 2! I have more chapters written, but I'll probably post one a day just bc I have time while I'm at work lol. thanks again for reading!


	3. PART 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both you and Matt are dumb and don't realize you're crushing on each other and it's painfully evident to everyone else.

PART 3

It’s been about a month since you started working for Suzy. You had become so involved in the office that you quit your secretary job to go full time with your new favorite people. You got to sit in on the Grumps 10mph and when there was nothing for you to do, you’d sit in Matt’s office playing games as he edited videos. 

It was so cute watching him work. He would hunch over or lean way back in his chair; every now and then you’d hear him laugh or sigh in frustration at Arin and Dan’s shenanigans which, in turn, made you laugh. He’d look over his shoulder at you and make a face, causing you to smile. Matt had quickly become one of your best friends in the office. He always teased you and wanted to help you with your errands, often spending extra time with you. Ryan and Arin would tease him and make kissy noises which made Matt snap back at them. Suzy even pulled you aside at one point, asking about you and Matt. 

“If you’re an item, you just have to tell me,” she said. 

“Suz, I promise we’re not together. He’s just a good friend. Sure, I think he’s cute, but I doubt it will ever go anywhere,” you admitted. Suzy perked up at this, “Wait, you like him?” 

“No, no—well, I don’t now maybe, but it’s only a silly crush, nothing big.” 

“Okay babe, whatever you say… just let me know,” she smirked and winked at you. 

Tonight, you were hanging at Matt and Ryan’s again, which had become a frequent occurrence. You were all sat on the couch watching Ryan play a game. His legs were rested on your lap and you were leaned against Matt who casually had his arm laid across the back of the couch. 

Suddenly, you felt Matt’s arm come down to reach around your head and shoulder. You started to giggle and turned to look at him. 

“Nice move dude,” you joked. 

“Thanks man, I’ve been workin’ on it,” he replied. Then he paused and looked at you for a while. You were staring into each other’s eyes for a moment which made your heart start to race. 

“Is this okay?” Matt asked, as he pulled you closer to him. You smiled softly and whispered, “Yes.” He smirked at you, making you blush and turn back to the screen. But you leaned your head to rest on his shoulder, which made Matt hold his breath for a moment before sinking comfortably into this new position. 

The smell of your hair was driving him crazy. All he wanted to do was bury his face in your neck or kiss the top of your head. He was crazy about you—it scared him how quickly he had started to develop feelings for you. His thoughts were all over the place, but at the same time, he was incredibly comfortable with you literally at his side. Meanwhile, you were going crazy as well. You couldn’t get your heartbeat to steady. It kept doing flips and jumps in your chest when Matt would laugh, or you’d catch the scent of his cologne. You wanted so badly to reach up and kiss his cheek or chin or lips—anything to show your affection. But this: just being so close to each other for the first time, was amazing. It was easy and simple and comfortable being near him. 

As it got later, you started to yawn and patted Ryan’s legs. 

“Alright boys, I’m outty. I’ll see you later,” you said, pushing his legs off you to get up. Matt frowned as you stood because he felt like a part of him was aching at the lack of your presence. 

“Bye (Y/N), I looove you,” Ryan whined. 

“Love you bitch,” you called as you put your shoes on to leave. Matt stood up and followed you toward the door. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he sighed. 

“Oh, actually, shoot, I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you: I’m going home for a long weekend. I’ll be back next week,” you admitted. Matt’s chest felt like it shriveled up, “Oh, that’s rad, I, uh, hope you have a good time.” 

“Thanks, Matty.” 

“I’ll miss you,” he blurted out. You paused and looked at him, your heart skipping a beat. You took a breath and said quietly, “I’ll miss you too, Matt.” He grew red in the face and let his gaze fall to the floor. 

“I’ll call you,” you said, reaching to hold his hand. At this movement, his eyes met yours. You felt like your hand and chest were on fire, and this feeling encouraged you to step towards Matt and leave a quick kiss on his cheek. His cheeks flushed again and he stared at you, mouth agape. You smiled and slowly let go of his hand. Matt just stood there, still shocked by the kiss and started to twitch and clear his throat, “Uh, yeah, um, please—uh—please call me I’d, um, uh, love—uh I mean, it’d be, mhm—it’d be nice to hear from you, (Y/N).” You smiled sadly, not wanting to say goodbye. But you waved and he waved back, then you closed the door behind you. 

You both stood on opposite sides of the wood for a moment. Matt contemplated going after you, but he didn’t know how he would explain himself if he did catch up to you. You waited outside, half hoping that he would give you a reason to stay; you shook the thought out of your head and started for the exit. Matt remained standing, just staring at the door; the imprint of your lips on his cheek still seeming like reality. He was such an idiot. He decided he should have grabbed you and kissed you and never let you leave. 

“You okay, buddy?” Ryan called from the other room, “Did you kiss her yet?” Matt sighed, “No. No, I didn’t.” Ryan groaned and ran his hand down his face in frustration, “She likes you, you moron. Such a puss.” Matt stayed quiet, replaying your leaving in his head. He tried to recall the feel of your hand in his or your body leaning close. 

“God, I’m such an idiot,” he sighed, returning to the couch with Ryan. 

“You’re so fucking whipped” Ryan said.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 y'all! thanks for reading :)


	4. PART 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your air conditioning breaks, so you spend the night with Matt.

PART 4

Weeks later, you had returned home, went back to work, hung out with Matt and Ryan—business ran as usual. Until one afternoon, you were walking into your apartment to find that the air conditioning unit had given out and wasn’t working. You groaned, knowing there was no way you could sleep here in the LA heat with no cooling relief. So, you packed a bag for the night and left your place. 

You took the familiar route and before you knew it, you were knocking on Matt and Ryan’s door. Matt opened it and greeted you with a smile and slight confusion written on his face. 

“Hey! What’s up? You didn’t text me you were coming,” he said. 

“I know, sorry, I was already driving here. My A/C is busted, can I stay here tonight?” you asked. 

Matt took your bag out of your hands, “Always dude. Mi casa is your casa.” 

“Stick to Japanese bud.” 

He chuckled at your insult, “You can stay in my room; I’ll sleep on the couch. Ryan’s home for a few days so it’s just the two of us.” 

“Dope.” 

The two of you ordered food and spent the evening on the couch, watching shows and tossing food into each other’s mouths. You ended up leaning into each other, sitting upright, with Matt’s arm around your shoulder—which had become a common position for the two of you. Matt was poking and teasing you while you giggled—which he loved—then you pushed him over so that he was laying on the couch. He made himself comfortable and looked at you as you smiled at him with your bright eyes, beautiful smile, and cute nose which all made his stomach flip. He opened his arms toward you, whining softly.

“What?” you asked. 

“Come here,” he said quietly, patting the space beside him. 

Your heart leapt, “Me?” 

Matt chuckled, “Yes, you, you doofus. Come here.” 

Heart pounding, you laid next to Matt and put your head on his chest so that you could still see the TV. Matt’s arm was around you again and he poked your side, pulling you closer to him. You looked up at him and he smiled at you, quickly kissing your forehead before turning his attention to the screen. You let your arm rest on Matt’s chest, feeling his breathing. Your mind was racing and yet you were so comfortable and calm next to him. He felt the same, but it took all his self-control to not kiss your head, face, cheeks, hands: anything. He simply took his hand that was resting off the couch and rested it in yours, squeezing it a little. You stayed in this position for another hour or so until you started to yawn. 

Matt turned to you, “You wanna go to bed?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” You pulled away from his warm chest and he whined which made you giggle, “You’re so needy.” You pulled Matt up off the couch and you stood close to him with your hands holding his. You both paused, taking in the other’s image. 

Matt then led you to his bedroom where he grabbed some things and left you to change. When he came back you were sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to properly articulate what you wanted to ask him. He sat next to you, grabbing your hand again. 

“What’s up?” he asked. You took a deep breath and decided to test the waters. 

“I feel bad about stealing your bed, Matty.” 

“It’s really okay, I end up sleeping on the couch all the time,” Matt interrupted. 

“Matty,” you said, looking deeply into his eyes—his pretty blue eyes that were intently focused on your face. You desperately wanted to lean in and kiss his perfect lips. 

“Matty, um, do you want to, um, oh fuck, um, would you sleep with me tonight?” 

Matt’s heart started racing and he joked, “Just can’t resist me, huh? You finally want all this?” You laughed and put your hand on his chest to stop him. 

“No, you ass. I mean would you sleep in bed with me? You’re, um, really comfortable and I missed you this week,” you admitted playing with his fingers. You were looking down at your intertwined hands and you heard Matt whisper, “Yeah, (Y/N), I’ll stay here with you… I’d love to.” Looking up at him, he kissed your forehead sweetly. 

He pulled back the covers and motioned for you to join him. You fit against his chest and his arms wrapped around your body, holding you close. 

“G’night Matty,” you whispered, kissing his collarbone. He kissed the top of your head once more, lingering for a moment to take in the fact that this was actually happening; you were actually this close to him, so vulnerable and in his bed. 

“G’night babe,” he sighed. 

“I love you Matt,” you sighed before giving in to the exhaustion. Matt’s heart leapt and he smiled. 

“God, I love you too (Y/N). More than you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little shorter cuz dialogue but y'all next chapter is long af so get ready. thank you so much for reading guys i'm so happy people like this :)


	5. PART 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after your night with Matt, you just can't hold it all in any longer.

PART 5

You woke up before Matt the next morning. Taking in your surroundings, you quickly realized that your dream guy was asleep next to you, holding you close to him. You started to overthink: what were you thinking? You asked him to sleep with you—but he agreed to it, more than willingly. Is this normal between best friends? Will this be normal now between the two of you? The kisses were one thing, but waking up next to him made you realize you couldn’t keep continue the intimacy without telling him the truth about your feelings. You slowly tried to wiggle your way out of his arms, needing some air; but that caused Matt to stir and rub his eyes. You got out of bed and started to take deep breaths, simultaneously calming yourself and trying to work up to your confession. You watched as Matt realized you weren’t next to him, sighing in relief when he saw you standing there. 

“Thought you ran out on me for a sec there,” he grumbled in his adorable morning voice. You stared at him, mind racing. 

“(Y/N)? You good?” Matt asked, sleepily. 

“I need coffee,” you mumbled, heading toward the kitchen. 

Confused, Matt followed you and sat at the kitchen table as he watched you make coffee for the two of you. 

“Are you sure everything’s okay?” he asked again, concerned that he had upset you, “are you gonna talk to me?” You gave him a ‘one minute’ finger as you poured the brew into his mugs. Matt sat back in his chair, grumpy that you weren’t ready to talk. You set his coffee down in front of him and sat across from him, mind working relentlessly to formulate the proper confession. 

It was like Matt could see your thoughts because as he held his coffee in one hand, he reached across the table to gently hold your hand. You sighed at this simple act of comfort, finally meeting his worried eyes. 

“Hi there,” he chuckled, “welcome back to reality.” You smiled—a motion you didn’t think you would make this morning because of your anxious thoughts. Taking a deep breath in and squeezing Matt’s hand, you spoke, “Hey Matty?” 

“What’s up babe?” he replied. 

“Matt, I have to tell you something and it’s really important, so I just need you to listen, okay?” you rambled. Matt looked at you, his eyebrows furrowed together but he nodded in understanding. “Go for it, babe.” 

At his affirming words, you were overwhelmed with so many feelings at once: fear, anxiety, adoration, love. “Matt, you’re my best friend. I care more about you than I’ve cared about anyone in a really long time. You make me so fucking happy, I cannot remember feeling so strongly about anyone ever. Fuck, Matt, you make me want to explode with your stupid jokes and you’re so fucking immature but it makes me laugh so hard, and your goddamn amazing smile that makes my head spin like crazy, and your damn eyes that make me melt every time you even glance at me. I adore you. You’re my favorite person in the world… I like you. There, I said it! I like you a lot; I maybe even love you. I can’t allow myself to let you hold me or kiss me or sleep with me and make me feel this way without you knowing anymore. It’s just selfish especially when I don’t even know if you feel the way I feel—I’m not gonna take advantage of your affection when I feel like I’m lying to you—" you paused. You had avoided his eyes until now, finding his expression hard to read. “So, there it is,” you continued, “I love you, Matt.”

Silence filled the room as Matt stared at you. He had listened intently to your confession, but he already knew what his plan was as soon as you said you liked him. He knew his course of action—he had dreamt of it and played it out in his head for months now. He rose from the table causing you to shrink back in your chair, afraid of what he would say or do. 

Carefully, he rounded the table and held his hand out to you, nodding in gesture for you to take it. You hesitantly took his instruction and stood in front of him: vulnerable, fragile, and waiting. Matt gently placed his hands on your waist; your breath caught in your throat and you couldn’t break eye contact. You hoped for what would happen next, silently pleading for him to just do it. But Matt wanted to savor this moment: you in his arms, loving him just like he loved you, aching for him to finally make his move. All the while, he resisted the urge to beam at you and kiss you until your lips fell off. He let one hand wander up to your face, brushing your cheek with his thumb. You leaned into his touch, closing your eyes and he led your forehead to his, resting there as you tried to figure out your breathing. He let his eyes close at the connection of your brow to his. He was almost there, fulfilling his greatest fantasy; he even started to get antsy with himself for taking this so slowly. It was torture feeling him so close, the anticipation so relentless that you eventually begged aloud, simply whispering, “Matty.” That was all it took for him. 

He sighed and closed the gap between you. Your arms leapt to his chest and his neck, holding him nearer to you—desperately trying to never break your kiss. His soft lips were pressed to yours forcefully, finally expelling the tension; his hands made their way to your back, holding you tight to him. The kiss was slow and needy and full and deep, you both barely made time to breathe. Your senses were filled with the other person and the realization that you were finally kissing each other, finally able to express your adoration and love for each other so physically. Matt knew he was already addicted to kissing you, his head was dizzy, and his chest burned at your touch. You were intoxicated; allowing your tongues to intrude on the kiss, your mind started to spin as the sensation spiraled throughout your body. You let out little whimpers of pleasure which encouraged him and made him moan in response. 

Then you started to smile uncontrollably. Still kissing each other, you both started to laugh and smile. You rested your foreheads together again, laughing and sharing short kisses, trying to figure out what to say. 

“Matty,” you started. 

“No way, you got to talk now it’s my turn,” Matt interrupted, “The night I met you, I knew I thought you were cute. So, I killed two birds with one stone making you Suzy’s PA—” “Matt, I know this story,” you laughed. Matt smiled, “Shut up,” he said, kissing you quickly to silence you. “You were cute but that was just the start. We talked, hung out, we worked together, and I knew you were this amazing, funny, sexy, loving person that I really really really liked. Oh god, but the moment I walked in on you crying over the video game you were playing with Ryan, I knew we’d be best friends. But then I started to fall for you, and there wasn’t a big ‘woah, I love her’ moment but deep down I just knew I loved you. I knew you were it. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I cannot believe I just kissed you because you wouldn’t believe how many nights I fell asleep wishing I could kiss you… or how many nights I couldn’t sleep because I was wishing for more than just kissing you.” 

You blushed and rolled your eyes. “What, you haven’t thought about me that way?” he teased. 

“Hey, I never said that,” you said, kissing him again just a little longer. 

“Goddammit you’re so hot,” Matt whined, then he gasped, “Oh my god, can I touch your tits?” You burst into laughter and hit his chest, “Matthew!” He chuckled too, and pulled you back in to kiss him again. 

“(Y/N),” he said slowly, “I love you, I’m so crazy about you.” 

“I’m crazy about you too, stupid.” There was silence as you both smiled, laughing at yourselves. 

“What the fuck do we do now?” Matt asked. 

“I don’t fucking know,” you laughed and kissed his sweet lips. 

“Because I have a couple ideas that you need to have an open mind about,” he joked. You raised an eyebrow at him, thinking for a moment before walking toward the bedroom. He stood there, confused. You came back out of the room and looked at him. 

“Well?” you questioned, “Are you coming?” Matt shook his head in disbelief and hurried toward you, taking you in his arms; he kissed you hungrily and felt your hot skin underneath his fingertips. You pulled him closer and said, “Lose the clothes.” Matt growled playfully and pushed you toward the bed, slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo! finally! they're together!! i'm really proud of this chapter--it's not the greatest but it's sweet and passionate and fun. thank you again for reading, it means so much to me


	6. PART 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friends in the office find out about your new relationship with Matt.

PART 6 

A few days had passed since your first night with Matt. You’d stayed at his place, relishing in the alone time with him, until Ryan came home. You and Matt had decided to keep your new relationship “on the down low” as to not freak anyone out by the change. So, that week at the Grumps office, the two of you were resigned to sneaking glances across the room and trying to resist the urge to kiss out in the open. 

Ryan and Suzy were incredibly suspicious of your behavior—you weren’t really speaking to each other, just smiling and giggling and staring. 

“Something happened while I was gone, I swear to God,” Ryan mumbled. 

“We just gotta wait for them to tell us—” Suzy said. 

“Uh, no, we have to trick them into thinking they’re alone,” Arin interjected. Suzy whined, “Arin—” 

“Okay, lunch time we’ll have everybody leave and the three of us will hide in Arin’s office,” Ryan plotted. “Are you serious?” Arin laughed. “Dead serious! I gotta know,” Ryan confirmed.

You and Matt were kind of circling each other, just far enough away as to not raise any suspicion. Then Ally called from the other room, “Everyone’s out for lunch guys, we’ll be back in 10 and bring you something.” “Thanks Ally!” you called back. 

You heard the door close and immediately squealed as Matt wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing your face and neck. He pulled you toward a big beanbag and motioned for you to sit in his lap. You did so and smiled at him before leaning into a much-needed kiss. 

“God, I didn’t think we’d get a chance to be alone like this,” Matt said, pulling away, “I missed you.” 

“I saw you and kissed you this morning,” you laughed, rolling your eyes, “…but I missed you too, Matty.” He leaned in and kissed you playfully, gently holding you closer to him.   
As you were enjoying each other’s touch, you heard a slam of a door swinging open and rushing feet across the floor. Ryan, Suzy, and Arin appeared from around the corner to see you in Matt’s lap, lips red from kissing. 

“I fucking knew it!” Ryan cried, pointing his finger at us. 

“Is it true?” Suzy asked eagerly. You and Matt looked at each other in shock and smiled. 

“Do you want to or should I?” Matt asked. 

“You do it, I can’t look at their smug faces,” you said, letting your head rest on his shoulder and burying your face in his neck. Matt turned his head back toward the three meddlers and sighed, “(Y/N) and I are together.” The three gasped and clapped and cheered. 

Then you heard the front door open and the rest of your coworkers rushed in. 

“Oh-la-la, what’s going on here?” Dan provoked. Matt poked you, “It’s your turn, babe.” You looked up at Dan and sighed, “Matthew and I are an item.” 

“No fucking way are you serious?” he grinned. 

“Fucking finally,” and “It’s about damn time,” erupted from the rest of the group. You hid your face in your hands, but Matt pulled them away and kissed your cheek. Whistling, hooting, and ‘aww’s surrounded you. 

“No, no way, none of that shit,” Matt snapped at the group, making everyone laugh. 

“You two are cute,” Dan said. 

“Just no fucking around in the office guys,” Arin included. 

“Oh fuck, I’m never going to sleep in my own home again,” Ryan whined, “You cannot fuck when I’m around!” 

“Guys, leave them alone,” Suzy scolded. You got up and shooed everyone away, “Okay, show’s over,” you laughed. 

Everyone congratulated the two of you as they went back to work. Matt stood up behind you and wrapped his arms tightly around you. 

“Well now that the cat’s out of the bag…” then he spun you around in his arms so you could face him. You giggled and placed your hands on his chest. “…I can do this whenever I want,” Matt finished, smirking at you and causing a smile to spread across your face—which quickly disappeared as he pressed his lips to yours. He squeezed your waist and inhaled sharply, trying to memorize the sensation of you, you, and only you. In turn, you balled up his shirt in your grip and let yourself sink into the blissful connection. You pulled away giggling. 

“What’s so funny, huh?” Matt asked. 

“I just never thought—I mean I dreamt of this but I—” 

“Ah, stop right there, pretty girl,” Matt interrupted. He looked you in the eye and smirked, “I know the feeling…and I love you too.” You smiled and shook your head, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, finally no more pining. Just laughs and kisses and time with your best friend and favorite person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flirty matt kills me ow,, there will probably only be one more chapter of this story. thank you for reading! let me know if you liked it (or hated it, idk) anywho gonna go watch SuperMega compilations byee


	7. PART 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship with Matt has steadied and calmed, but the love and passion continues fiercely.

PART 7

The months had simply flown by. You and Matt were seated and cuddling on your couch as some late-night special played on TV. You were propped upright with Matt resting his head on your chest, curled up to feel your body around him. You were silent aside from your deep breathing—the calm feeling of being at home with each other overwhelming your senses. You were in love, comfortable, and at home with Matt. You leaned forward slightly and kissed the top of his head, inhaling his scent fondly. Matt smiled to himself and squeezed your hands that were wrapped around his body. He felt the same about you. You were his safety, his home away from home, the light at the end of the tunnel, the most wonderful distraction after a long day of recording. Simply feeling your breathing against his back, and your fingers grasped in his and your skin on his skin was intoxicating and calming and home. 

You started to clear your throat every few minutes, Matt knew you well enough to know that meant you needed to drink water. He untangled himself from your hold and you whined which made him chuckle. He brought you back a glass of water in your favorite cup. He wrapped both his arms around you as you turned your attention to the TV and your glass. He watched you carefully as you giggled, sipped, and stared, completely unaware of Matt’s eyes which were always on you whenever he got the chance. In a sudden yet controlled movement, he took the glass you had finished out of your hands, setting it on the table in front of you. Confused, you turned to him, “Can I help you, sir?” His gaze remained unfazed as he placed his hands gently on your face and neck. 

He scanned your face, finding the confirmation that he was searching for; leaning forward, he kissed your lips quickly, your cheeks delicately, your forehead honestly, and your nose playfully. You were smiling softly, naturally loving the affection and watching your favorite person act so sweetly. He paused to look you in the eye once more. In response, you closed your eyes and leaned into his hands, feeling their warmth and energy. You felt him lean forward slowly and carefully pressing soft kisses to both of your eyelids. The simple act made your head spin and heart swell; you’d heard of the gesture from friends before—even laughing at the ridiculous nature of such an intimate interaction. But honestly, you’d always been curious what the fuss and obsession was stemmed from… and now you understood. Being with someone—with Matt—you understand how every little action in some way means “I love you.” 

Opening your eyes, you’re met with him, his eyes soft and adoring, waiting for you to react. In your gaze into his eyes you decided to take a step toward a future together. “Move in with me,” you spoke gently, resting your hand on his chest. Matt’s eyes widened and his smile grew instantly. “You sure?” he asked. “I’m sick of you trekking back and forth when all your food is here and I do your laundry,” you retorted. Matt rolled his eyes and pushed you away; you whined in response, pulling him closer to you anyway and resting your foreheads together. After a brief pause, he whispered, “Okay.” “Okay?” you repeated. “Yeah,” he laughed, “I’ll never have to miss you again.” “Wow, that’s cheesy as fuck babe.” “You love it.” 

You did—you absolutely loved all his cheesy lines, but you stayed quiet rolling your eyes. Matt poked your sides and laughed, “I know you too well, babygirl,” he kissed your cheek and then your neck playfully. Of course, he knows that’s your sweet spot and you hummed in pleasure. He pulled away and raised an eyebrow at you. “You should stay there for a little bit,” you flirted. “Come here baby doll,” Matt growled. He laid you back on the couch making you giggle. He planted kisses on your chin, then jaw, then ear, then neck, and sucked harshly, making you gasp in pleasure. Your hands drew to his hair and his arms which you loved to hold. Matt slowly started to lick from the base of your neck all the way to your earlobe which he bit softly. You moaned his name, encouraging him. He kissed your lips forcefully, causing your back to arch into his chest. 

Suddenly, you pushed him away, smiling at his flushed face. He looked at you confused until you said, “Care to take this to our bedroom?” “Fuck yes, I fucking love you,” he mumbled. Swiftly, Matt pulled you up off the couch and toward your room, closing the door behind you as his pinned you against the wall, ready for an amazing night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized i never fucking uploaded the last bit i wrote--sorry y'all! enjoy and, once again, thank you so much for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story/post! I've just been crushing on Matt lately and watching SuperMega non-stop so I just figured I'd write something cuz I can't find much Matt content for myself lol. I hope you guys enjoy! Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
